


Have Portal Will Travel

by dogmatix



Category: Supernatural, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cecil is Inhuman, Gen, M/M, Other, annoyed!Winchesters, eldritch!Cecil, put-upon!Carlos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 04:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogmatix/pseuds/dogmatix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>THIS wasn't mentioned in the Community Calender.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have Portal Will Travel

Carlos glared down the barrel of the shotgun at the two men.  Bound as tightly as Cecil could manage with a ripped up shirt, they sat in mutinous silence on the scrubby earth as stars wheeled overhead.

"So what, you gonna shoot us or not?" the shorter one asked irritably.

"Dean," the other taller one grit out with a glare.

"I’m thinking about it," Carlos admitted.  "You shot Cecil-"

"Oh come on, anyone would have shot that thing!" the shorter one, Dean, interrupted.

"You _shot_ my _boyfriend_ ,” Carlos overrode him, “and you shot at _me,_ too.  You haven’t exactly endeared yourselves, so yes, I _am_ considering it.”

"I don’t think they were trying to kill us though," Cecil said, now human-shaped, mostly.  He’d been anything but when they’d come skidding through the portal into the scrubland. 

Randomly appearing wormholes opening under their feet wasn’t the weirdest thing to ever happen to Carlos in Night Vale, but getting shot at annoyed him.  At least wherever they were, Cecil was with him.

"Boyfriend," Dean mocked, quietly but still loud enough to be heard.  And that right there was one aspect of ‘normal’ society that Carlos didn’t miss in the slightest.

“ _Dean,”_ the taller one reprimanded with a kind of resigned frustration.

Though mostly human, Cecil was digging around in his torso with one hand, seemingly unbothered by the fact that his hand was inside his own body.  “I think I have most of it out.  I think the shotguns were loaded with salt, by the way.”

Salt? “Rednecks, great,” Carlos deadpanned.

"Hey!" Dean protested.

"You shut up," Carlos glared.  "You," he said, turning to the taller guy, "Where are we?"

"Um, Idaho."

"Idaho," Carlos repeated.

"That’s… pretty far north, isn’t it?" Cecil asked, wrinkling his nose.

"Yeah, it is," Carlos said, lowering the shotgun. "Was there something in the show I missed about wormholes, by the way?" Carlos asked.  He usually had the radio on, but didn’t always catch the finer details if he was distracted with work.

"No, not even from Old Woman Josie’s angels."

The two men seemed to twitch at that, although Carlos didn’t think it was any more a preposterous statement than some of the others that had been flung about in the past couple of minutes.

"Okay, so we assume it was outside influence, which means nobody’s going to come looking for you."

"Us," Cecil corrected firmly, "you’re an important part of Night Vale’s community."

Carlos’ spirits lifted just a smidge at Cecil’s conviction.  “Either way, we’re going to have to make our own way back.” Carlos blinked. “Uh, Cecil, your eyes.”

"Huh? Oh!" Cecil blinked his five eyes closed, and only the two human-normal situated eyes opened again, the others gone as if they’d never existed. "There."

"Look, would it help if we said we were sorry?" The tall guy asked, showing more mental resilience than Carlos expected from anyone outside of Night Vale.

"We are not sorry!" Dean protested.

"We. Are. _Sorry._ " the tall guy repeated, glaring daggers at Dean.

Carlos sighed. They had only been loaded with salt.  Dropping out of a portal to a hail of shotgun-fire hadn’t exactly left him in the best mood, he admitted. “Look, I know people dropping out of thin air is weird, but you can’t just go around shooting people, even people who look a bit different sometimes,” and possibly Carlos _had_ been in Night Vale too long, but Cecil was _Cecil_ , “even if it is the middle of the night- wait. What were you two doing out here in the middle of the night?  You’re not the ones causing the portals, are you?” Carlos asked with the glower reserved for Very Stupid People Who Messed With Forces Beyond Human Comprehension.

"Wha- No! No. We tracked a bunch of reports about people going missing to this part of Idaho, and we were seeing what we could turn up," the tall one protested.

"And you thought salt would help?" Carlos asked, trying not to sound too skeptical.

"Carlos."

Cecil sounded startled and alarmed, never a good combination.

"What is it?"

"There’s something in that direction," Cecil pointed, "that feels a lot like Station Management."

"How far?"

"I’m not sure. Maybe a few miles?"

"Do you two have a car?" Carlos asked urgently.

"No.""Yes."

The tall one glared at Dean in annoyance. “Yes. The highway’s just over that incline,” he nodded thankfully not in the direction Station Management’s relative was, “we have a car parked there.”

"I’ll get the tall one, you get the short one," Carlos said. He was dumping the one more likely to cause trouble on Cecil, but Cecil was more than capable of handling him. "Let’s get out of here for now, and we’ll do questions later."

"Right, because-""Sounds good to me," the taller one said, overriding Dean again.

This was just going to be one of those days. Nights. Really early mornings. Carlos wanted some coffee.


End file.
